Abandoned but Found
by The Insanity Box
Summary: The story of Jaune, his wife Phyrra, and his daughter Alesa. Takes place in the same universe has mother Faunus. Tags may change and please leave a review saying what you think of it. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Note: This is apart of the Mother Faunus Universe look at chapter 4 to see Alesa's back chapter is going to be kind of short but I hope you like it.**

Alesa woke up this morning with a smile on her face. Her favorite cousin Storm was going to be coming over. She look at the calander and saw that not only will her cousin be over but her aunt Nora and uncle Ren will be visiting. With that Alesa went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before getting dressed in blue jeans, a brown tank top, and a dark blue jacket.

After she got dressed she went downstairs and saw her father Jaune cooking breakfast while her new mother Phyrra was sitting at the table.

"Morning mom morning dad" Alesa said while Jaune finished her plate of eggs, bacon and toast.

"Good morning Alesa are you excited that Storm is coming over?" asked Jaune who took his seat.

"Yep...um is mom alright she just fell asleep in her eggs" Alesa said pointing to Phyrra who was using her eggs like a pillow.

"Yeah she is just tired, she just got back from a mission last night after you went to bed" Jaune said while he woke Phyrra up. When Jaune shook Phyrra her eyes snapped open and she threw Jaune to the floor.

"Huh wha oh Jaune I am so sorry" Phyrra said before helping Jaune up. Alesa started to laught gaining Phyrra's attention.

"Oh good morning Alesa are you ready for Storm and to make your weapon?" asked Phyrra.

"Yeah but about my weapon I was wondering if I can use Corcea Mors?" Alesa asked hopeful.

"You really want to use Corcea Mors. I though you would want a weapon like your mothers" Jaune said. However in his head he was cheering that his daughter wanted to use his weapon.

"Nope so can I use Corcea Mors?" Alesa asked.

"Of course you can let me go get it and after breakfast I will help you with the basics" Jaune said while putting his plate in the sink.

"All right I can't wait to show Storm Corcea Mors. We both agreed that we will go to Beacon when we are old enough" Alesa said eating has fast has she could.

"Well Alesa if you need any help and your dad is to busy I will help you" Phyrra said drinking some coffee.

"Thanks mom by the way is it true that dad snuck into Beacon and survived a deathstalker with no experience at all?" Alesa asked.

"Yep he wanted to protect everyone and was willing to go the limit to help anyone. Believe it or not your father had no idea I was a champion and he treated me like a normal person. That is actually what made me fall in love with him" Phyrra said with a smile.

"Wow by the way can you help me figure out my semblance so I can practice train using it?" Alesa asked.

"Sure also I have to tell you and your father something important so lets go find him" with that Phyrra and Alesa put their plates in the sink and found Jaune cleaning the sword and shield.

"Oh hey are you ready to practice Alesa?" Jaune asked.

"Momma says that she has something important to say" Alesa said.

"Oh really what is it?" Jaune asked.

"Well do you want the long story or the short story?" Phyrra asked

"Short please" said both Alesa and Jaune.

"Ok don't freak out but I am pregnant" Phyrra said. Before anyone could say anything Jaune fell to the ground out cold. Alesa however had the biggest smile on her face.

"I am going to be an older sister. YEEESSSS" Alesa said/yelled.

"That's right but we can't tell if it is a boy or a girls so we will have to see" Phyrra answered while trying to get Jaune up.

"Huh oh man I just had a crazy dream that you were pregnant" Jaune said rubbing his head.

"That was no dream I am pregnant" Phyrra said while Alesa was starring of into space thinking of what her baby sibling may look like.

"Well it looks like Alesa is happy. Alesa snap out of it you want to start your training today right?" Jaune said getting her attention.

"Oh right lets go dad" Alesa said while dragging Jaune.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alesa and Phyrra were in the training room. Alesa was hyped that she was going to acctually going to get her aura unlocked.

"Momma can you unlock my aura now I want to start training right away" Alesa said.

"Sure but you need to relax and slow down remember you are still a child" Phyrra said.

"Sorry it is just that I want to begin training and figure out my semblance" Alesa said taking a deep breath.

"Ok I am going to unlock your aura now close your eye and relax your muscles" Phyrra said putting her hand on Alesas head and began to unlock her aura. Phyrra began to glow a dark grey and Alesa began to glow a bright orange. After a few seconds Phyrra moved her hand off of Alesa and both of them opened their eyes.

"Ok Alesa I unlocked your aura and your father should be here in a second with Corcea Mors" Phyrra said with a smile.

"Actually I though it would be better to start with a wooden sword so that you wont hurt yourself" said Jaune has he walked in with a wooden version of his weapon.

"Aww but I wanted to use Corcea Mors" Alesa said sad that she couldn't use the real weapon.

"I know you want to but I want to make sure you know how to use Corcea Mors before you practice with the real thing" Jaune said.

"Ok but can I show it to Storm when he gets here?" Alesa asked.

"Of course that reminds me Phyrra your manager called about something" Jaunes said.

"Ok I better give him a call" with that Phyrra gave Jaune a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Ok Alesa are you ready to learn the basics?" he asked causing her to nod her head.

For the next hour Jaune showed Alesa some of the different stances. After that she attacked a target for half an hour before she stopped to catch her breath. All of a sudden their was a knock at the door.

"Continue practicing while I go see who it is ok" he said leaving Alesa to continue. Alesa kept hitting the target but was stopped when she heard footsteps approaching. All of a sudden Storm barged in out of breath.

"Alesa I found you" Storm said has he approached her and gave her a big hug.

"Storm how have you been?" she asked retuning the hug.

"Well I have been good but my mom said she doesn't want me to be a hunter. Although I see your parents are letting you train to be a huntress" Storm said.

"Yep I plan on going to Beacon and I have decided that I want to use my dads weapon. I also just got my aura unlocked today has well" she said.

"Wow that is cool I wish I could convince my mom to let me become a hunter" he said still upset that his mom said he could not be a hunter.

"I have an idea why don't I unlock your aura so you can learn to use it and when your mom sees that you mastered it she will change her mind" she said causing his eyes to open wide.

"That is a great idea also can you show me you future weapon" he said with joy.

"Of course now I need you to close your eyes and relax your muscles" she said repeating the actions her mother did. Alesa began to glow a bright orange while Storm began to glow a dark blue. After a few seconds they both opened their eyes and smiled.

"So now that my aura is unlocked how do we figure out what our semblances are?" asked Storm.

"I have no idea" Alesa said not thinking of that.

After a few second they decided to ask Jaune or Phyrra later and went to go look at Corcea Mors. Once they found the room where Jaune kept his weapon they walked in and stared at it.

"Wow you are so lucky to already have a weapon. I wish I could have one" he said sadly.

"I know why don't we draw up designs for possible weapons and see if we can make a fake version so you can practice" she suggested causing him to smile at her in joy.

"That is a great idea letd go get some paper and pencil" he said causing her to nod. With that both of them ran to her room and grabbed has much paper and colored pencils has they could. For the next few hours they drew a bunch of possible weapons for him. Once they finished three drawings each Storm looked over them trying to find something to catch his attention.

"Nothing seems to catch my attention" he said saddened that he couldn't find a weapon that spoke to him.

"Maybe we should watch some tv for a while and try again later" she suggested turning on the tv. When she turned on the tv she flipped through channels and found nothing. After a few minutes of not finding anything she settled for watching a anime about people with cursed weapons fighting in a tournament. All of a sudden Storms eyes widdened and he quickly grabbed the remote from her and paused the tv.

"Storm why did you snatch the remote from my hand" she asked confused at why he would do that.

"Look at the guy on the tv what weapon is that?" he asked.

"I think it is a rope dart wait that is it. That is the perfect weapon for you" she said while he nodded in agreement. With that they both went outside to the shed in the back yard and grabbed some rope. They then realized that they would need something for the blade when they saw Jaune.

"Dad can you help us with something?" she asked gaining his attention.

"Sure what is it Alesa?" Jaune asked.

"Well Storm wants to make a practice weapon and we decided that he should have a chain knife. However we got the rope for the chain but we have no idea for the blade so can you carve one for him?" she asked.

"Well I don't know Blake would probably kill me if I did" Jaune said.

"Please" said Alesa and Storm both giving Jaune they puppy dog eyes.

"Ok I will but Storm do not tell your mother or let her see it" Jaune said while Storm and Alesa smiled.

"Don't worry I wont" he said while Jaune grabbed a piece of wood and began to carve. After a few minutes Jaune finished and tied the rope to the end of the weapon.

"Ok now the rules are no trying to fight each other and only use them in the training room" Jaune said giving Storm the practice chain knife.

"Ok come on Alesa I want to practice all day with my new weapon" Storm said has he and Alesa ran in to practice. For the rest of the day Storm and Alesa began to practice until their stomachs began to growl. After that the decided to stop for today and eat dinner before heading to Alesas room and going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Alesa woke up and noticed that Storm was not in the room. She got up and looked around for him before noticing a note taped to her door. She grabbed it and read it out loud to herself.

"Hey Alesa went for a walk and will be back for breakfast signed Storm" she placed the note on the table and decided to practice using the wooden sword she was given. She grabbed the sword and began to walk to the training room. After beating the dummy up for ten minutes she smelled food.

"Bacon, eggs, cinnamon toast, and grits" she said to her self before dashing to the kitchen fast then Ruby and cookies are made. When she got there she saw her mother sitting at the table while her father began to set plates up. Alexa tried stating hidden in an attempt to swipe some bacon.

"Alesa if you want something to eat just sit at the table and wait breakfast is almost ready" Jaune said not even looking at her. Alesa was sad that her stealth plan failed and got into a chair at the table.

"oh yeah good morning mom, good morning dad" she said.

"Good morning to you to" Jaune and Phyrra said at the same time. Jaune walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Storm breakfast is almost ready" he yelled.

"Oh Storm went for a walk and said he would be back soon" Alesa explained.

"Oh ok anyway what is everyones plan for today?" he asked while he continued cooking.

"Well I am going to go to the store today and getting groceries and I am going to meet up with Ruby and Kyle today" Phyrra said with a smile.

"Oh can Kyle come over today to I want to see him?" Alesa asked happily.

"Sorry Alesa but they are not able to come over since they are heading to Ruby's family reunion" Phyrra said.

"Oh I wanted to see him again" Alesa whined.

"Wow Alesa it sounds like you got a crush on Kyle" Phyrra teased causing Alesa to blush.

"It is nothing like that I just haven't seen him in a while" Alesa said while her face was has red has a tomato.

"Besides Alesa is to young to date unless the boy she chooses earns my approval" Jaune said with a serious face.

"Jaune you can't stop Alesa from dating forever" Phyrra said while Alesa tried to hard to ignore the conversation.

"I can try" Jaune said with a smirk.

"Can we please change topics?" Alexa asked. Before anyone could say anything Storm ran in with a box.

"Hello Storm did you enjoy your walk and what is with the box?" asked Phyrra while Jaune got up and fixed Storms plate and set it in front of Storm.

"Well I was out for a walk when I found this" with that a golden retriever jumped out of the box.

"Puppy" Alesa ran and began to pet the dog with a big smile on her face. Jaune then set everyone place and everyone began to eat. Storm kept feeding the dog part of his cinnamon toast. Once they finished Alesa and Storm ran to the backyard to play with the puppy. After a while of playing fetch with the puppy Alesa threw the ball and accidentally got it stuck in a tree.

"Aww man it's stuck" Alesa whined.

"I got an idea I will be right back" Storm said has he ran inside for a second before returning with his rope dart. After a few attempts Storm hit the ball and pulled it free. Unfortunately the ball flew to them and hit Storm in the head.

"Oww" Storm said has he grabbed his head.

"Are you ok Storm" Alesa asked.

"Yeah I will be fine but I just thought of something" Storm said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"First what will we name the puppy and who will keep him?" he asked.

"How about you keep him after all you did find him" she said.

"My mom doesn't like dogs and won't let me keep him" he replied.

"Just keep him secret and has fora name how about Al" she suggested.

"I can try to keep him secret and I was thinking Butterscotch" he said causing the dog to bark in approval.

"I think he likes your name" she said with a smile.

"Storm your mom is here to pick you up" Jaune said before going back inside.

Alexa, Storm and the dog now named Butterscotch went in and gathered everything of Storms. After they packed everything Storm and Blake left leaving Alesa with nothing to do. She eventually decided she would practice for the rest of the day. While she was practicing she slammed the wooden blade into the dummy and then all of a sudden their was an explosion in the room. Jaune ran in and picked up an injured Alesa.

"Alesa are you ok speak to me" Jaune said in a panic. He poured some of his aura into Alesa to help speed up her healing. After a few seconds her eyes opened and saw the room was a mess.

"What happened?" Alesa asked confused.

"Well I have a theory that you just activated your semblance" Jaune said.

"Wow so I can cause explosions" she said in amazement.

"Yep but this also means I am going to have to get better insurance" he said. For the rest of the day Alesa rested in her room and fell asleep for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alexa woke up the next day with some minor pain. She winced has she tried to get up but quickly realized that she should probably rest for a little while more. All of a sudden Jaune walked in carrying a tray with a plate with eggs, bacon and cereal, a glass of orange juice and pain pills.

"Hey how are you feeling today?" he asked.

"I am hurting a little but other than that I am good" she replied.

"That's good here is your breakfast and some pain pills to help" he said setting the tray down in her lap.

"Thanks dad so how long until the training room is fixed?" she asked.

"It will be finished by tomorrow until then you are going to have to find something else to do" he answered. With that Jaune left the room and Alesa began to eat has fast has she could. Once she finished eating she took the pain pills and waited a few minutes before she got up to see if the pain was gone. Their was still a twinge of pain but it was not so bad she couldn't walk. Alexa grabbed the tray and everything on it and went to the kitchen and put it in the sink. Alexa then went to her room to think of something to do since she didn't have many friends and their was nothing good on television.

"What to do what to do" she said to herself trying to think of something to do. Eventually she decided to go for a walk and see if she could find something to do. She grabbed her purse and changed from her pajamas into a pink tank top, blue jean shorts and sandals. Before she left she bumped in Phyrra and told her that she was going for a walk.

"Hey mom I am going for a walk and I will be back in a few minutes" Alesa said.

"Actually would it be alright if I join you?" Phyrra asked.

"Sure" Alesa said with a smile. With that both of them left and began to walk around Vale. They decided to go shopping for a few hours. Their first stop was a clothing store that had a large assortment of clothes. They both walked around the store looking for something to catch their eyes. Phyrra began looking at baby clothes while Alesa was looking for something cool. Alesa then saw a orange jacket that went down to her knees. She looked for the price tag and saw that it was 50 lien.

"Hello can I help you with something?" asked a voice from behind Alesa. She turn and saw a male teenager with short black spiky hair wearing a uniform that consisted of a light blue dress shirt, and dress pants and sneakers.

"Um well I was wondering if I can buy this" she then pointed at the orange coat she was looking at.

"Sure but where are your parents so they can pay for it?" he asked.

"My dad is at home and my mom is looking at baby clothes but I have money for it see" she then showed the teenager the lien.

"Ok follow me and I will ring it up" she followed the worker to an empty register and scanned the jacket. Alexa paid the worker but before she could grab the bag with her jacket someone else grabbed the bag. Both Alesa and the employee turned and saw some tall women in a similar outfit standing there with the bag in her hand glaring at both of them.

"Just what the hell are you doing Jimmy you know I refuse to sell to these animals" the women said with venom in her voice.

"Well Destiny she had the money to pay for the jacket and the store policy says that anyone can buy from us wether they are human or faunus" the clerk now known has Jimmy said.

"I don't care my dad owns this store and left me in charge while he is gone for the day and I saw we do not sell to these freaks" with that the women reached for Alesa's dog ear but before she could Jimmy grabbed her arm and snatched the bag from her before giving it to Alesa.

"You go find your mom and I will deal with her" Jimmy whispered so that only Alesa could hear. With that Alesa ran off with the jacket while Jimmy got chewed out by Destiny.

"How dare you sell to that beast when I told you not to" Destiny screamed.

"Is their a problem here?" asked Phyrra who was approaching while Alesa hid behind her.

"It is none of you concern just an idiot who refuses to listen" Destiny said not even looking at Phyrra.

"The man sold me this jacket and she told him not to sell it to me because I am a faunus" Alesa explained.

"So Phyrra Nikos your the brats babysitter will you please return the jacket and take her out of my store" Destiny said.

"This is my daughter and no because the stores policy states that anyone can shop here" Phyrra said.

"Do I need to beat some sense into your head because I am in charge and what I saw goes" Destiny said pulling out a pair of tonfas.

"Look I don't want to fight because I am pregnant but I am not leaving without an apology" Phyrra said starting to wish she had her weapon.

"Too bad well you asked for this" Destiny swung a tonfa at Phyrra only for it to be blocked by two daggers. Everyone looked to see Jimmy wielding the daggers in a reverse grip.

"Sorry but I am not going to just stand by and let you hit innocent people" with that Jimmy kicked Destiny in the gut sending her back. The people in the store gathered around and began to watch. Destiny ran at Jimmy who combined his daggers into a bow. Jimmy then did a backflip to dodge Destiny's attack and created lightning arrows out of nowhere before he shot them at her. Destiny blocked has many has she could but didn't notice one that hit her leg sending jolts of electricity knocking her out. Jimmy landed and turned the bow into the daggers and then put them away.

"Are you alright?" he asked Phyrra who nodded.

"That was awesome" said Alesa with a big smile.

"Thanks I am actually a student at Beacon but we are on summer break so I got a part time job" he explained rubbing the back of his head.

"Jimmy was it can I ask you a favor of you?" Phyrra asked.

"Sure what is it?" he asked.

"Well since I am pregnant and my husband goes on missions to earn money I was wondering if you could help train Alesa. You see she wants to be a huntress and go to Beacon when she is older" Phyrra explained.

"Well I would love to help train her. Tell me has she decided a weapon or do you want me to train her with daggers or a bow?" he asked.

"She has a weapon picked out but if you could help her in hand to hand combat that would be great" Phyrra explained.

"Sure how about I come over tomorrow to begin training" he said.

"That would be great here is the address and we will see you tomorrow" with that Phyrra and Alesa left and decided that they were gone long enough and decided to go home. With that they got home and spent the rest of the day relaxing. Alexa told Jaune about the fight at the store and how it started. Jaune called the stores owner and was doing his best not to yell. The store owner offered them 50% off for a full year has a way to apologize for his daughters actions. Once they agreed that was fair Jaune, Phyrra and Alesa spent the rest of the day watching movies and relaxing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Alesa woke up today the sky was full of clouds. She didn't feel like training today and decided to try to find something good on tv. Unfortunately their was nothing on and she quickly grew bored of channel surfing and decided to go get breakfast. When she got downstairs she saw her mom cooking breakfast but didn't see her dad.

"Hey mom where is dad?" Alexa asked.

"Your dad is still asleep so I decided to try and cook breakfast for us" Phyrra said with a smile.

"Oh ok tell me when you want me to go wake daddy" Alesa said.

"Actually I am almost done so can you go get him for me" Phyrra said.

"Ok mommy" Alesa said before she ran to get her father.

When she got up the stairs she began to walk to her parents bedroom. Once she got their she noticed her father wasn't wearing the onsie he usually would wear. In fact it was in the floor for some reason. She walked up to him and began to shake him awake.

"Daddy time to get up" Alesa said before she began to pull the blanket off of him. Jaune stopped the blanket from moving before sitting up.

"Alesa please let go of the covers and I will go make you some breakfast" he said.

"Why can't I remove the blanket are you hiding something?" she asked confused.

"Yeah I am hiding something but not for you, it's for your mom" he said.

"Oh ok well mom cooked us breakfast" she said his eyes widened in worried.

"Alesa I want you to listen to me your mother can't cook" he said.

"What do you mean she just finished cooking" she said confused.

"Remember that guy who could eat anything?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" she asked.

"Do you ever wonder what made him lose his title?" he asked.

"No but what does this have to do with mommas cooking?" she asked.

"Well to make a long story short our team was working in the kitchen and Phyrra cooked him a meal and he ended up getting food poisoning and he also lost his title" he said.

"Then why does momma think she can cook?" she asked.

"Me, Ren and Nora saw how happy Phyrra was cooking so we convinced her it was something else that got him sick" he said.

"Daddy if mommy is that bad a cook should we call poison control?" she asked.

"No hopefully she used the cookbook I got her recently, now we should go downstairs you go and I will be their in a minute" he said. Alesa nodded and ran downstairs to find her mother setting up everyones plates.

"Their you are I was thinking you went back to sleep" Phyrra said jokingly.

"Sorry but dad told me he has something for you later" Alesa said.

"Oh what is it?" Phyrra asked.

"I don't know dad kept it under your blanket and wouldn't show me" Alesa said. Phyrras face turned red in realization of what Jaune had for her.

"Mom are you ok your face is really red?" Alexa asked.

"Oh I'm fine just lost in thought" Phyrra said before Jaune walked into the kitchen.

"Hey dear did you sleep well?" asked Phyrra.

"Yep so what is for breakfast?" Jaune asked after giving Phyrra a kiss.

"Eggs, bacon and biscuits" Phyrra answered.

"Ok so what are everyones plans for today?" Jaune asked.

"I got a doctors appointment today and that is it" Phyrra said.

"I got nothing other then training" Alesa said.

"Ok everyone lets eat" Phyrra said.

Jaune and Alesa saw that the food looked good and decided to try it. They took a bite and noticed it was actually pretty good.

"This is great dear" Jaune said.

"Thank you" Phyrra said not mentioning that she needed to look up a video online to cook the food.

"Hey mom dad can I ask a question?" Alesa asked.

"Sure what is it?" Jaune asked finishing his breakfast.

"Where do babies come from?" Alesa asked.

Jaune and Phyrra froze at the questions and looked at each other.

"You will learn when you are older" both Jaune and Phyrra has fast has the can. Alesa accepted that answer and finished her breakfast. After everyone finished eating Alesa went to her room and watched tv for a few hours before she trained for a while. For the entire they she did nothing new and was bored. It was really late now and both of her parents were asleep. She just sat their watching tv when she heard footsteps. She turned and saw her aunt Blake closing her door.

"Aunty Blake why are you here?" asked Alesa.

"Long story but Alesa listen I need you to listen to me carefully. I am having to help the White Fang because they kidnapped Storm and they want me to kidnap you so I need you to come with me" Blake explained.

"I can't believe the White Fang is still active but I will go with you I want to help Storm so I will go with you" Alesa said.

"Thank you so much ok I need to tie you up so it doesn't seem suspicious" Blake said has she began to tie Alesa up.

"Ok so what about my mom and dad?" Alexa asked.

"I will leave a note for them to know where to go" Blake explained. Once Alesa was fully tied up she taped Alesa's mouth shut she left the note on Alesa's door. With that done Blake left with Alesa and returned to the White Fangs base.

After a few hours Alesa was thrown out of the bag into the same cell has Storm. Storm looked and was surprised to see Alesa getting up.

"What are you doing here Alesa?" Storm asked.

"The White Fang had your mom kidnap me" Alesa answered.

Alesa noticed Storm was shaking and on the verge of tears. Alexa hugged him trying to comfort him the best she could.

"I just want to go home" Storm cried while hugging her.

"Don't worry I am sure we will be free soon" she said. Eventually Storm cried himself to sleep and she decided to sleep has well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jaune and Phyrra woke up at the same time. Phyrra went to go take a shower while Jaune went to check on Alesa. When he opened the door he didn't see her but saw something on her bed. He picked up the note and read it. He instantly dashed to the bathroom to get Phyrra. He busted through the door seeing her naked. She panicked and wrapped the shower curtain around herself.

Jaune what are you doing?" Phyrra asked blushing.

"Alesa has been kidnapped" he said.

"WHAT" she screamed.

"I found this note on her bed stay here I will go get her" he said only for her to stop him.

"I am not going to let you go alone I am going to" she said seriously.

Jaune smiled knowing that he could not change her mind. He kissed her for a second before going to get his armor and Corcea Mors. Phyrra gathered her gear and he weapons and prepared to break someones legs. Once they were ready they got in the car and drove has fast has they could. Jaune was green and trying to avoid getting sick while Phyrra looked worried. He decided to try his best to calm her down has best has he could.

"Don't worry Phyrra we will save her and if she even has one scratch on her we will break their legs" he said.

"I know Jaune I am just worried about who kidnapped her and why" she said sadly.

"We will get the answers once we get to their" he said mentally planning to kill whoever kidnapped his daughter.

For the rest of the trip they sat in silence. After a few hours of driving they finally reached their destination. They began to look around for any clues on where Alesa was when Jaune saw someone. The person he saw was Blake standing in the shadows.

"Jaune, Phyrra" Blake said.

"Blake what are you doing here" asked Phyrra.

"I will explain later but I need you to follow me" Blake said.

"Blake do you know what happened to Alesa and don't try to dodge my question" Jaune said seriously.

"Yes I do just like Alesa my son Storm was kidnapped so follow me and you can see Alesa again" Blake said.

Jaune and Phyrra nodded and followed Blake to the White Fangs base. When they arrived they saw Torch standing at the entrance waiting for them.

"Hello mr and mrs Arc I am glad you could make it" Torch said.

"We're here what do you want?" Phyrra asked.

"Straight to the point I like it anyway I will release Alesa to but first you two and Blake have a task to finish then I will release your children" Torch said.

"Fine we will help you but if it involves fighting leave Phyrra out of it she is pregnant" Jaune said.

"Ok she can stay in your room or she can stay with your children if she wants to" Torch said.

"I would prefer staying with the children so I can make sure they are ok" Phyrra said.

"Ok then Blake and Jaune will follow me and I will have a guard escort Phyrra to your children" Torch said.

 ***With Phyrra***

Phyrra followed the guard to the cell where Alesa and Storm were. When Alesa and Storm saw Phyrra walk inside the cell they ran up to her hugging her tightly.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Alesa asked.

"Me and your dad came here to save you kids" Phyrra answered.

"Why are mom and uncle Jaune not with you?" asked Storm.

"They went with some women with orange hair for some reason" Phyrra explained.

"What do you think she is going to have them do?" both Storm and Alesa asked.

"I don't know but hopefully it is not dangerous and they will be alright" Phyrra said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jaune dashed at Ren and Nora rhas they readied their weapons. Jaume swung at Nora only for her to do a back flip and dodge. Ren charged at Jaune punch him in the face sending Jaune to the ground. Jaune rolled on the ground before jumping and landing on his feet. Just in time for Nora to get close enough to him. She swung her hammer at Jaune for only him to block it with his shield before round housing Nora sending her to the ground. Ren grabbed Jaunes arm and threw him into a create. Jaune started getting up has Ren helped Nora on her feet.

"Jaune please stop we know that Alesa was captured if we work together we can free her if we work together" Ren said loud only for Jaune and Nora to hear him.

"I'm sorry Ren but if we did work together now their is a good chance that Alesa and Storm could get hurt so I can't risk it" Jaune said.

"It's ok Jaune-Jaune but we won't hold back on you" Nora said.

"Thank you guys for understanding and I hope you can forgive me for this" Jaune said has he ran at them.

"We forgive you Jaune" Ren said has ran at Jaune.

Ren and Jaune threw punches and kicks at each other only for the other to block. Nora ran in swinging her hammer only for Jaune to flip over her and land some hits with his sword before jumping away from her. All of a sudden Blake flew past Jaune, Ren and Nora surprising them. Has team RWBY approached Jaune grabbed Ren and Nora before throwing them into Ruby and Yang. Jaune then ran to Blake and helped her up on her feet.

"Guys stop this you don't have to do this" Ren said

"They don't have a choice" said a new voice everyone looked up and saw Adam Taurus falling before landing next to Blake and Jaune.

"You I remember you, your Adam Taurus but how did you get out of jail?" asked Yang her eyes turning red.

"I broke out myself when I met Torch who wanted revenge for her brother Roman" Adam explained reaching for his sword.

"Wait are you telling us that Torch full name is Torch Torchwick" Yang said.

"Yes but that is enough chit chat it is about time that we end this now say goodbye" Adam said.

Before anyone could move all of a sudden Storm, Alesa, Neo, Emily, Kyle,and Phyrra landed in front of them. Before Adam could react Jaune and Blake both swung their swords at him leaving a X shape scar on his chest. He dropped his sword and grabbed his chest in pain before falling to the floor in pain. Blake and Jaune turned but were tackled by Storm and Alesa.

"Mommy, Daddy" the children yelled has they hugged their parents/

They returned the hug happy to see that their children were safe and sound. Before they could ask how their children escaped the sound of guns caught their attention. They all looked up and saw a bunch of White Fang grunts pointing guns at them.

"I am not sure how you brats got out but you are going to regret ruining my plan now prepare to die" Torch said angrily.

"Kids get out of here we will deal with them" Yang said.

"But we can help we know how to use are semblance" Storm said.

"Please just find somewhere safe to hide and call the police we will handle the White Fang" Blake said.

The kids and Phyrra nodded and ran to find some place to hide.

"After those brats" Torch yelled only for Neo to block their path.

"You guys handle the grunts I have to get back at Torch for threatening Storm" Blake said has she jumped at Torch.

"Ok guys lets stop them once in for all" Jaune said before all of them charged and began to take down has many members of the White Fang has they could. Blake jumped down and helped take down the grunts and after a few minutes all of the White Fang grunts were taken down along with Torch. After a few minutes the police showed up and began to make arrest. All of the members of the White Fang were being taken to Atlas Maximum Security Prison. The children came out of hiding and ran to their parents an hugged them happy that it was all over.

"Emily how did you and Kyle get here and how did you guys get free?" asked Yang.

"It was awesome Kyle teleported me, aunt Neo and himself to Storm, ms Arc, and Alesa. Then the guards tried to capture us but I turned him into a baby before Kyle teleported us to where you were but not before Alesa and Storm took down to more guards that ran at us" Emily explained.

"Well you kids were very brave" Ruby said.

"Yep now I see what a hunters job is like I can't wait till I am old enough to go to a hunter school" Storm said.

"Storm I love you but I do not want you going to a combat school and becoming a hunter ok I am putting my foot down here understand now it has been a long day lets all go home and relax" Blake said.

Everyone agreed and returned to their respective home and celebrated the complete defeat of the White Fang.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

8 years have passed an Alesa was now 17 years old. She now was 5ft and 2 inches tall and was very well endowed. Her breast have grown to d-cups and was one of the most popular girls in her school. She was on her laptop while sitting on her bed just goofing off watching cat videos. She was relaxing when all of a sudden her mother called her.

"Alesa you got mail" Phyrra yelled from downstairs.

Alesa got up and opened her door where all of a sudden a water balloon hit her.

"AHHH" she screamed shivering slightly. She looked at where the balloon came from and saw her little brother who was smirking.

"AXEL" she yelled in rage.

Axel is Alesa's 8 year old brother. He had green eyes and blonde hair. He was not at school because he was suspended because he put firecrackers in a teachers food.

"Get back here" Alesa said chasing Axel downstairs.

Once they got downstairs Axel instantly hid behind his mom while his father watched in amusement.

"Alright what happened this time" Jaune asked.

"He hit me with a water balloon" Alesa explained.

"Snitch" Axel muttered

"Axel why did you hit Alesa with a water balloon?" Phyrra asked.

"I was bored" Axel said.

"Alright we will discuss your punishment later but first we have an announcement" Jaune said.

"What is it?" both Axel and Alesa asked.

"I'm pregnant with quadruplets" Phyrra explained.

"Yea I am going to be an older brother" Axel said has he hugged his mother.

"Do you know the genders yet?" Alesa asked.

"Not yet but we will let you know when we find out but right now you got a letter from Beacon" Phyrra said.

"Really let me see" Alesa said grabbing the letter and opened it. Everyone watched for her reaction when all of a sudden she let out a high pitch squeal of joy.

"So I take it you got in" her father said.

"Yep I better go start packing and getting everything ready" Alesa said.

"Can I train to become a hunter too?" Axel asked.

"Of course but you need to figure out what weapon you want to train with" Jaune said causing Axel to smile.

 ***The Next Day***

Alesa and her family were at the docks waiting for the airship to Beacon to arrive. Unfortunately Jaune was making sure she had everything.

"Toothbrush"

"Check"

"Pajamas"

"Check"

"Mr. Beery"

"Dad you are embarrassing me and check" Alesa said mumbling the last part.

"Sorry I am just nervous" Jaune apologized.

"The airship to Beacon is now boarding"

"Well Alesa this is it good luck and make sure to stay in touch" Phyrra said.

"I will and goodbye" Alesa said hugging her family goodbye before she bored the plane.

"Beacon here I come" she thought has she took her seat.


End file.
